Lettre d'une Inconnue
by marinouille77
Summary: Harry Potter et Cinéma de Max Ophuls...Sirius Black est aveugle à l'amour d'une jeune femme. Il s'aperçoit,après la lecture de la femme défunte, il réalise qu'elle a toujours été ce qu'il cherchait profondément...
1. Chapter 1

**LETTRE D UNE INCONNUE**

_C'est un mélange de l'univers d'Harry Potter mis à contribution du film de Max Ophuls._

**Prologue.**

Un duel...Un simple duel...Comme si j'en avais envie...Comme si j'étais assez bête pour m'embarquer là-dedans...Un duel pourquoi? Pour qui? Pour rien...Le nombre de mes ennemis n'avait cessé de grandir depuis que je ne pratiquais plus le piano. Depuis que j'avais cessé d'être le prodigieux pianiste.

Avec une sorte de rictus qui m'étais propre, je gravis les marches pour atterrir devant mon pallier.Mon majordome m'ouvrit. Oui, je suis un homme riche. Pour cause, je suis descendant de la très noble famille des Blacks. Je n'aimais pas ce nom mais je dois dire qu'il me valait une certaine réputation. Bien que je me fusse émancipé, les gens me respectaient.

Le nombre de filles que j'avais eut dans mon lit était la preuve de cette popularité. J'avais,certes un don pour le piano, mais je m'en suis lassé. J'ai été dégouté de cette vie de plaisir.

Je suis lâche ...Je n'irais pas à ce duel à la noix.

Mon majordome m'apporta une lettre qui était arrivée cette nuit..

_"Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, je serais peut-être morte..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lettre d'une l'inconnue**

Merci à toi Ange déchu. Je te conseille de voir le film de Max Ophuls car je suis une ligne de conduite. J'ai imaginé Sirius là-dedans même si comme toi je ne l'imagine pas du tout comme ça mais le personnage de Sirius ici rejoint celui de JKR sur sa désinvolture. Je te conseille de lire la suite pour peut-être voir pourquoi j'ai choisi Sirius dans ce cas là et pouvoir en discuter.

**Enfance.**

"C'était un chaud après-midi .Quelle a été ma surprise de découvrir un camion de déménagement! Des meubles magnifiques! Du luxe .Quel était donc ce voisin si riche? J'étais comme captivée par ces meubles .Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de ces fabuleuses choses.

-Milly! Appela ma mère

-Oui! Sans pour autant détourner des yeux de ce spectacle.

Mais ma mère me demandait de monter .Dans l'escalier, les déménageurs se battaient avec leurs baguettes pour faire monter un large piano à queue blanc .Ils maugréaient tous du fait que ce voisin était un pianiste et non flutiste. Il est vrai que ceci éveilla ma curiosité. Inconsciemment, je tombais déjà amoureuse de vous...J'avais 15 ans.

Durant plus de deux mois, je ne vous avais toujours pas croisé .En revanche, votre musique était parvenu jusqu'à moi. Elle s'était insinuée en moi: elle frôlait ma peau. Chaque centimètre de ma peau réclamait votre mélodie. Vous ne cessiez de vous entrainer et vous ne cessiez de me faire rêver. J'en redemandais.

Mais je n'étais qu'une roturière et vous, sans doute, un jeune homme fortuné. Alors, j'entrepris de me mettre à votre hauteur: de m'élever à votre rang. Alors, je suivis des cours de valse: d'abord au dehors (je n'avais pas de quoi payer) puis le professeur eu pitié de moi et m'offrit la chance d'y participer. Je travaillais d'arrache-pied: je voulais être la meilleure.

Je pris soin de lire tout les livres sur la musique et d'apprendre à déchiffrer le solfège. Je voulais tellement être aussi cultivée que possible. J'avais fait en sorte de sortir les soirs d'opéra pour vous écouter. Vous jouiez merveilleusement bien. Les frissons me prenaient et je ne pouvais rentrer chez moi qu'après un moment. Les critiques vous idôlatraient. Vous étiez le Prodigieux Pianiste: Sirius Black. Vos conquêtes étaient nombreuses et je dois vous avouer combien mon coeur s'est brisé lorsque j'entendais ces rires cristallins de ces "greluches".

Un jour, alors que je me balançais sur cette balançoire miteuse, j'écoutais vos gammes avec passion. J'avais lu, la veille, une méthodologie sur le piano. Je m'amusais à essayer de vous suivre en gesticulant mes doigts. Sandra, une camarade de Poudlard, vint me voir. Elle me parla avec mépris de votre mélodie q'elle appelait "bruits".Sa voix me parut tellement criarde et bizarrement mon oreille se déconnecta de ses propos vulgaires pour me ramener à votre art si précieux.

Vous veniez d'arrêter ce doux morceaux. Impulsive, je me suis élancée sur le pas de la porte. Je savais que vous alliez sortir. Je le savais. Avec un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit. Une cape noire en velour,un costume noir d'une classe, une chaine autour du cou, un visage digne d'un Apollon et des yeux si gris : oui, vous étiez magnifique. Je vous tenais la porte et avec un sourire vous m'avais remercié. Avez-vous fait attention à moi? Vous souvenez vous de cette jeune fille brune qui fut tellement eémerveillée par votre classe naturelle?

Non, surement pas...Comme je vous imagine, vous creusez la tête pour savoir qui je combien j'étais amoureuse de vous, combien ce n'était point une idylle insouciante? Non.

Ma mère qui était veuve se remaria et je fus contrainte de déménager en Irlande. C'est avec une tristesse, un desepoir même, que je vous quittais un beau jour de septembre.Mais,je n'arrivais pas à me résigner. Alors,je fuis la gare. Je vous attendis des heures dans le froid, au bord de l'épuisement dans l'escalier qui menait à votre chambre. Vers 23 heures, vous êtes rentré au bras d'une jolie jeune femme...Il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié dans votre étreinte mais bien moins que l'amour...Un plaisir sexuel..Un De plus.

Vous ne m'avez pas regardé, vous m'avez ignoré. Je n'avais plus le choix, j'irais vivre à Pré-au-Lard...Et tanpis, si je devais souffrir toute ma vie. Quelle vie cruelle!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lettre d'une inconnue**

Encore Merci à toi: Ange Déchu.

**ERRATUM:** Je me suis trompée lors du second chapitre; elle ne vat pas à Pré-au-Lard mais en Irlande...

**Un tournant?**

Bien des années plutard...Le jour de mes 20 ans, à Dublin, où j'avais finalement fait le choix de vivre sans vous,mon beau-père et ma mère me présentèrent à un jeune militaire: Andrew Wellington.

Ma mère s'était mariée à un veuf très riche et donc, par conséquent, je vivais une vie bien plus luxueuse qu'à Londres. Je me pris à aimer ce vert pays qu'était l'Irlande. Il avait eut un effet sur moi: il m'avait appris à ne plus rien attendre de vous, il m'avait propulsé dans une vie heureuse,certes, mais dénué de tout sens.J'avais eut comme enseignement: le violon et la gymnastique. J'avais choisit l'opposé de vous.Vous aviez une forte réputation à Poudlard et un soir de novembre, j'avais supplié mes parents , pour être envoyé à Beaubattonx.

Andrew était un beau jeune homme,il faisait parti de la section d'élite des aurors de Dublin. Très fortuné et de bonne famille, nous nous entendions très bien. Je me rapelle qu'il m'avait posé tant de question à propos de Londres et une me pris à la gorge:

-Aimez-vous la musique?

Oh Oui, Je l'aime mais pas n'importe laquelle et votre visage apparut à mes pensées.

- Oui dis-je si timidement.

- Très bien , je vous emmenerais voir un concert!

Oui, nous sortîmes ensemble.

Un beau jour, il me demandat ma main et là, le refus fut catégorique: je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà fiancée et que mes parents ne le savaient pas. Il partit d'un pas rapide sans jamais se retourner...Je venais d'anéantir un homme et ma famille car pour elle ce mariage aurait été lucratif.

Je pris donc la décision de disparaitre de cette vie où l'argent primait sur l'amour.

* * *

J'avais trouvé un petit boulot dans une maison de couture: je posais avec des robes magnifiques. Les hommes avec leurs yeux pervers ne venaient pas pour les robes mais pour trouver une femme avec qui passait du bon temps. Toutes mes camarades jouaient à ce jeux. 

Moi, je me réservais à vous, je n'espérais que vous. J'étais revenue à Londres.Bien des hommes ont démandé, mais j'ai refusé.

Chaque nuit froide, j'étais devant chez vous,espérant que vos yeux se poseront sur moi. Mais, vos yeux étaient obnibulés par le décolleté de vos conquêtes.Je rentrais chez moi -une petite chambre louée- le coeur en mille morceaux et je pleurais comme jamais. Le lendemin , je recommençais .

Un soir, l'hivers était froid, et je vous attendais encore et encore. Dans la rue, des passants chantaient des chants de Noël, vous rentriez seul, pour une fois.Vous avez donné de l''argent à ces pauvres chanteurs et là, vos yeux se sont braqués sur moi. Vous vous êtes approchés et...

-Mais quelle merveilleuse fleur que voilà!

Vous vous êtes approchés encore plus près

-Vous prendriez bien un verre avec moi?

J'étais muette mais il fallait réagir très vit avant que mon rêve ne s'évapore.

- Oh je voulais rentrer mais pourquoi pas?

Quelle voix dégagée!!Je me surpris à jouer l'indifférente mais j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas dupe...

-Alors...Où allons-nous? Avez-vous un bar préféré? vous m'avez enlacé comme dans un rêve.

-Non , je ne sors que très peu!

-Ah c'est bien dommage!

Vous m'avez guidé au Chaudron baveur: là vous vous êtes penché vers Tom en lui demandant doucement de décommander la jeune fille qui aurait du finir dans votre lit ce soir là.Puis, vous avez demandé à avoir un salon privé. J'étais tellement ébahis que je n'ai pas vu le piège à fille que vous étiez.

Nous avons diné royalement. Je parlais peu et vous, vous c'était un mélange de "moi, je" et de drague perpétuelle. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je voulais? Bien sur que si... Vous m'avez appris que vous recherchiez toujours le bonheur et vous m'avez demandé de vous aider...

Nous avons dansé et effectivement, j'étais devenu très douée en la matière... Puis, chez vous, vous avez joué un moment du piano puis nous avons consummé "notre amour"...

Pour lachement me promettre de revenir après un voyageà Milan...Lorsque vous êtes monté dans cette voiture, j'ai su que vous sortiez à jamais de ma vie...

* * *

_Dans un Couvent, quelques mois plutard..._

Allongés sur un lit, je subissais un interrogatoire de ses soeurs...

-Qui est le père de votre enfant?

-Je ne sais pas...

Bien sur que si mais je vous avez rencontré la semaine dernière en compagnie d'une jolie blonde...Mois, j'étais ronde et vous ne vous êtes pas retourné sur moi ou du moins vous n'en avait pas pris la peine...Malheureusement...


	4. Chapter 4

**Lettre d'une inconnue**

Un grand merci à:

CC (ça a pas finit de se compliquer!!!! a la vie est cruel!!)

MissCerise(Max ophuls a adapté cette nouvelle :c'est pour ça qu'elle y ressemble beaucoup)

Ange Déchu (g essayé de pas trop rentrer un mécanisme de drague parceque g peur de tomber dans le mieleux...)

* * *

**Une vie bête à Mourir**

"Oui, Sirius,voilà ton enfant..."

Sirius prit les photos qui étaient dans cette lettre..Son estomac fit une vrille,les larmes allaient poindre...Qu'il était beau! Son majordome arriva derrière lui:

-Vos bagages sont faits...

Le silence confirma les doutes du domestique...C'était bien Milly...Oui,il se souvenait d'elle, de sa surpise de trouver une Milly adulte dansle lit de son maître...Oui,bien sur,elle tournait autour de l'appartement étant gamine. Lui,il avait été témoin de l'amour de cette pauvre fille. Il comprenait depuis le début et c'est avec un immense chagrin qu'il comprit qu'elle était sans doute morte sans avoir pu être la femme de Sirius...

Son maître tenait dans ses mains tremblantes des photos d'un petit garçon...Beaucoup trop ressemblant... Elle avait été donc enceinte de l'homme qu'elle a aimé...Sans doute, dans ses derniers soupirs,elle en confiait la garde à son père.

- Il vous ressemble...

Cette phrase avait pour but d'apaiser mais il constata que Sirius venait de laisser échapper un sanglot.Il décida de se retirer...

Cette histoire était digne des tragédies grecques...Malheureusement...

* * *

J'ai vécu dans la rue durant trois ans. J'ai mendié, Je voulais que Sirius Jr soit en vie,aors je n'ai parfois pas hésiter à me vendre. Mon dieu, si vous saviez combien je souffrais de vous aimer... 

Au bout de ses trois ans, j'ai frappé à la porte de mon ancien employeur le suppliant de me reprendre. Il avait bon coeur..Il m'offrit mon travail et un toit pour mon enfant...Pardon notre enfant.

Un jour de mai, Sirius avait tout juste sept ans,un homme richement fortuné, vint me demander ma main.Deux ans, deux ans qu'il me tournait autour;j'avais acepté plusieurs fois. Devais-je me résoudre à faire primerl'argent sur l'amour? Ce shéma que j'avais tant réfuté...

Pour Sirius,il le fallait...Alors, oui il le fallait.

J'avais échoué...

* * *

Trois ans... 

J'étais devenue la merveilleuse petite reine que mes parents avaient souhaité.Sirius avait suivit une éducatin très rafinée. Et quel bonheur lorsque son professeur de musique me dit qu'il était doué pour le piano.

Jules m'aimait mais il avait bien compris que mon coeur était à un autre.

Un soir tout à changé...Tout à basculé...

Je me préparais pour sortir avec Jules à l'opèra.J'avais mis ne robe d'une blancheur qui tranchait avec mes cheveux d'un noir corbeau.Sirius venait de rentrer pour les vacances de Pâques. C'était sa première année à Poudlard, il était excellent!Il souhaita une bonne nuit à son beau-père de manière si officielle: "Bonsoir Jules!" J'ai sermoné Sirius lui disant qu'il devait lui dire bonne nuit comme à son père.

Dans la voiture,Jules avait été peiné des mots de Sirius, je le sentais...

-Es-tu heureuse?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? Bien sur je ne souhaitais pas répondre. Il avait bien compris,mieux que je le pensais.

En montant l'escalier, mon coeur battit la chamade...Je venais de vous apercevoir. J'avais appris que vous aviez arrêté le piano et tout le monde vous prenez pour un raté.Vous aviez préféré la vie mondain et futile plutôt que votre don.

Assise dans la loge, j'ai vu votre regard se posait sur moi.

Non,non,non...Non!!!

Je fuis, implusivement. J'ai dit à mon mari que je rentrais je ne me sentais pas bien...

Malheureusement, vous m'avez suivi...

-Je vous conais madame?

-Ah bon?

-Vous êtes une si jolie fleur.Il est crieux que je ne me rapelle plus de vous...J'ai le sentiment que vous pouvez m'aider...

Je fuyais et vous me reteniez ...

-Promettez moi qu'on se reverra.

Ma voiture venait d'arriver, je me jettais dedans pour y trouver...

Mon mari...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lettre d'Une Inconnue**

Après une semaine de premier partiels, de grèves,et de problèmes...Je vous livre un dernier chapitre...

Merci à Ange Déchu!

**Un Amour d'Outre-Tombe**

J'étais glacée. Je sentais que mon mari était très contrarié. Je sentais sa colère iradiait la voiture.Je n'osais pas le regardé.J'avais peur et cette angoisse me frigorifiait. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac ou bien le poids de sa prope déception?

Oui, je l'avais déçu et je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre j'allais le payer.

-Alors, c'est lui? lança-t-il glacialement

-Qui donc? avançais-je naivement

-Très bien... Myllie, je vois que vous préferiez jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie.Je vous aime et vous en aimez un autre. Mais ne gachez rien votre fils n'a pas eu de père et lui...Lui, Lui, il vous traitre comme une ...Enfin, il ne vous a jamais accorder un peu de considération. A-t-il seulement donner de quoi élever votre enfant?

L'emploi du pronom "vous" me surprit...Il venait de mettre une distance de plus entre nous. Non, bien sur,j'étais une parfaite inconnue pour vous et vous ignoriez que vos aviez un fils et, j'ai bon espoir que si vous aviez su, vous vous serez préoccupé de Sirius Jr.

Ma décision fut prise avant même de descendre de la voiture: j'allais vous rafraichir la mémoire et vous présentez vore fils.Je reprenais le rôle de l'adolescente folle amoureuse qui ne cherchait que l'amour et non pa le confort et la richesse. Oui, j'allais vous retrouver...Encore.

Lorsque Sirius Jr nous entendit rentrer, il nous souhaitat bonne nuit en apuyant sur les termes papa et maman...Ironie du sort..

Ma vie n'a été faite que d'ironie du sort ...Tout ça pour mon amour pour vous...Je venais de me jettais dans la spirale de la tragédie, oui, Sirius, car la fin est si violente que j'ai peine à y croire.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'ai accompagné Sirius Jr au Poudlard Express. J'étais si malheureuse de devoir le quitter encore une fois.En montant dans une cabine vide, je lui fit par de mon amour pour lui. Peut-être est ce que j'ai eu une vision du terrible destin qui allait s'abatre sur nous? Je n'en sais rien. Je lui fit une promesse qu'il ne comprit pas...Je lui promit que dans deux semaines je viendrais à Poudlard avecune surprise...J'étais si émue... 

Mais lui, devant ce mystère, n'avait que haussait les épaules et sourcils. Il vous ressemblait tellement. Cette même expression et ce détachement, j'en frissonnait.

-Je t'aime Sirius.

A lequel de vous deux était-il destiné?

-Moi aussi...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne totalement inconnue...

-Madame, cette cabine est fermée, je vous prie d'en prendre une autre.

L'émotion de ces adieux avaient surement pris le controle de mon intelligence et je ne me suis en aucun cas posait la question de savoir pourquoi était-elle fermée?

Le train partit et je compris que ce trin était similaire la voiture qu'y vous avait emporté loin de moi...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendit pas coté de moi:

-Il parait qu'un éléve a été ateint du typhus dans le train...

_Dans le train..._

* * *

Maintenant, il fallait que j'affronte le passé: il fallait que je vous dise, que je vous affronte. 

Il devait être tard car lorsque je pénétrais dans cet appartement la nuit était déjà tombée.

Votre mobilier n'avait pas vraiment changé et je me vit comme la jeune fille de 20 ans attendant que son amour lui apportent le champagne. Je regardais votre statut antique lorsque vous êtes entré.

-Ah vous aussi vous l'admirez?Je l'aime plus que tout, elle me rapelle que je n'ai jamais trouvé ce que je voulais réellement...

Mon regard se posa sur vous. Simple et totalement détendu, vous parliez en utilisant ce ton si séducteur, mais, mon coeur avait, hélas, comprit que vous ne souhaitiez qu'une seule nuit. Car ce discours, vous me l'aviez déjà dit. Je le connaissais par coeur et je savais combien chaque mot était calculé...

-Il faut que l'on parle...

-Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si sérieuse...

-Myllie. Dis-je avec horreur: vous ne saviez pas mon prénom.

-Oh, j'en connaissais une...

Mon coeur bondit!

-Mais, c'est une histoire pauvre et médiocre...

Mon dieu, Mon dieu, Sirius, Vous ne saviez pas combien vous veniez de me briser, vous veniez tout simplement de me tuer.

- Du champagne peut-être? On apprécie toujours plus ces instants avec du champagne,hein?

Et vous fîtes demi tour pour deux coupes de champagne; me laissant à mes sanglots dans votre salon.

Une à une mes forces, mes convictions, m'abandonnèrent à l'image des larmes qui coulaient sans pouvoir s'areter. Je réalisais que votre réputation était véridique.Je venais de me bruler encore une fois les ailes et mes rêves tombaient en mille morceaux sous mes yeux. J'étais tétanisée.

-Vous ne vous sentais pas seule au moins?

-Bien sur que si Sirius!

C'était plus fort que moi, je suis partie en courant. Je n'étais qu'une trainée à vos yeux, qu'une aventure de plus...

* * *

Deux jours après, Madame Pomfresh m' envoya un hibou express:Sirius Jr était gravement malade du typhus. Il allait mourir. Lorsque j'arrivais à Poudlard, il rendit l'âme sans même me reconnaitre, dans des souffrances.Quel Gachis! 

A l'heure où je vous écrit, j'ai moi même les tempes brulantes, mes mains tremblantes, j'utilise mes dernières minutes pour faire ce que je n'ai jamais pu vous révéler.

_Je t'aime Sirius...Si seulement..._

**Myllie Andrew est morte cette nuit, Nous pensons que cette lettre vous est destinée. Prenez grand soin de vous. Mme Pomfresh.**

* * *

Non! Non!Non!_Non!_

Comment avait-il pu?? Il etait amer, il ne voulais plus rien, plus rien, plus rien.

Maintenant, il lui apparaissait qu'il l'avait aimé toute sa vie. Pourquoi était-il si aveugle?

Il se leva,prit sa cape,et dit calmement à son majordome:

-Prends cette lettre, donnes la à Remus, dit lui d'aller faire les papiers pour que je reconnaisse mon fils, dis lui que je l'aime, et toi aussi je t'aime, adieu!

Le majordome pensa alors: _Quel Gachis!_

Au duel, il n'élevat pas sa baguette et mourut sous l'arme du mari de Myllie.

Enfin, il allait la retrouver...

Une famille au paradis...Voilà ce qu'il avait tant cherché...

* * *

C'est fini!!!! 

Allez merci à tous, bisous!


End file.
